Magus
by amhy potter
Summary: [Contiene spoilers de OotP] Sexto año. Voldemort ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca, y su principal objetivo es destruir a Harry... Poco sabe lo que le espera... [Incluye a Sirius y a Remus]


~ * ~  **Magus **~ * ~****

**Atención: **Esta historia contiene spoilers de "La Orden del Fénix". Es necesario haber leído los cinco libros de Rowling para entender esta historia. 

**Prologue: _"Soñando lo imposible."_**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Un silencio sepulcral y oscuro lo recibió de nuevo. En el pasillo. 

_Ese_ pasillo. 

Sabía el camino que a partir de ahí debía seguir. ¿Pero en verdad él _deseaba_ seguir?

Muchos recuerdos. Dolorosos recuerdos. 

Pero sus pies no pararían aunque él lo quisiese... Y no lo hicieron. 

Quería detenerse, acabar con la maldita pesadilla de una tristeza que le vaciaba el alma, pero al mismo tiempo, la curiosidad de estar aquí de _nuevo_ lo tentaba. 

Pero dolía... demasiado... 

Sus pies no hicieron ruido alguno al caminar y se encontró con _esa_ puerta de nuevo. La abrió, sabiendo que otra cosa, no podía hacer, y descubrió ante sí la misma habitación circular en la penumbra. Las velas con flamas azules le incitaron a seguir caminando, sin que -y de forma extraña-, sus pies hicieran eco ante la inmensidad de la habitación que mostraba puertas y puertas. Varias de ellas.

Se detuvo en el centro. Ya había visto antes estas puertas, lo sabía. Le costó mucho trabajo encontrar la correcta la última vez, así es que, ¿cómo haría para encontrar la correcta?

No tuvo que esperar mucho. 

La cuarta a la derecha transmitía una sensación que le invitaba a abrirla. No se detuvo a pensar cómo ni porqué. 

La abrió sin dudar. 

Y se encontró con una familiar habitación rectangular; el centro hundido a varios metros, con escaños que iban alrededor de la habitación y descendían hasta donde en el centro, se encontraba un estrado de piedra, y en éste, ese arco tan antiguo de piedra con el velo negro que permanecía moviéndose con sutileza. 

_Ese_ velo...

Caminó hasta éste. No tenía temor ni inseguridad. 

Tenía _confianza._

Traspasando por entre el silencio sepulcral, y a medida que sus pasos continuaban -pero aún sin producir sonido alguno de su parte-, los _murmullos _volvieron a escucharse.

Cada vez más fuerte. 

Y se detuvo a centímetros del velo. 

Los murmullos más altos de lo que jamás en su vida había oído. 

Había _alguien_ ahí...

Y las palabras ahora eran un poco comprensibles... 

_"... no pases..."_

_"... debes entender..."_

_"... los defraudé..."_

_"... ya es tarde...."_

_"¿Quién es?"_

Harry estuvo a punto de sobresaltarse al oír la última frase. Pero se detuvo al instante. No había tiempo. 

Iba dirigida a él. Lo sabía. La pregunta era a él. 

¿Pero quién había preguntado? 

No importaba, no por ahora. 

Aún no sabía a qué había venido, porqué o cómo, pero ni siquiera se lo preguntaba. 

Tenía _algo _qué hacer aquí.

Y lo haría. 

Atravesó el velo con su mano, y se dio cuenta, de que éste no se movió como un velo cualquiera... sólo lo atravesó... como un cuerpo haría al aire... 

No notó que su mano de un color azul brillante se mostraba. Además de todo su cuerpo. 

La vista de lo que ese velo anteriormente escondía, era suficiente para acallar todos sus pensamientos. 

Pero no el latir constante, fuerte, emocionado, intenso y más sensible que nunca de su corazón. 

Ni el leve temblor de sus manos.

Frente a él, bultos oscuros colgaban con cadenas doradas en el aire. 

Acercándose más, pronto vio que no eran bultos... eran _personas_. 

O algo parecido. 

Algunas de ellas se trasparentaban y su piel mostraba diversos colores. 

La persona con color más opaco estaba a tres metros de Harry, y la silueta del ser era lo único que quedaba: al parecer, desaparecía poco a poco. 

Había alrededor de treinta personas en el lugar. Todos rodeando por arriba a Harry. Volteando hacia sus espaldas, Harry notó que el velo por el que había entrado, había desaparecido. Sólo quedaba la penumbra ante la brillantez de la piel de alguno de los seres ahí. 

Ninguno parecía tener un ente corpóreo. Más bien parecían... _espíritus_ o algo así. 

Y cada uno de ellos se movía como si tuviera vida propia. Y entre todos, llenaban el lugar con ecos resonando aquí y allá ante los murmuros en agonía de cada uno.  Cada uno con una plegaria diferente. 

_"... intenté, en verdad lo intenté..."_

_"... no es mi tiempo, aún no..."_

_"... ¿Ya puedo...?"_

_"... Mi hija debe saberlo..."_

_"... Fue mi error, pero no quise, no..."_

_" ¿Dónde está mi Josh?"_

_"... no lo saben..."_

_"¿Quién es?"_

Harry se tentó a saltar de la impresión. Pero otra vez se detuvo. 

 De nuevo _esa_ voz. 

Levantó su mirada y la recorrió por todo el rededor. Mientras giraba sobre su eje, contempló los diferentes colores de cada uno. 

_Verde, rosa, azul, morado, negro, rojo, amarillo, negro, café, rojo, naranja...._

Y los colores variaban. 

Pero Harry se detuvo una decena antes del cuerpo inicial de su partida visual. 

Había uno, _uno_, diferente a todos los demás. 

Uno de diferente color. 

Uno que _tenía_ su cuerpo. 

Y que al igual que los demás, permanecía colgado por esas cadenas y continuaba murmurando sin cesar. 

Harry se acercó unos pasos para escuchar. 

"... debí hacer algo... ellos me necesitan, él me necesita... fue mi culpa, no es mi tiempo... fue mi culpa, no es mi tiempo... necesito volver, no puedo estar aquí... fue mi culpa, no es mi tiempo... debí hacer algo... no se puede quedar así... fue mi culpa, no es mi tiempo... aún no... ¿Quién es?"

Harry se fijó detenidamente en el hombre. La persona le preguntaba a él. Él era quién había estado preguntándole este tiempo. 

El hombre, que había mantenido la cabeza gacha, la levantó en silencio, y fijó su mirada perdida en el centro, sin ver a Harry. 

"... no puedo verlos ahora... es mi culpa, no es mi tiempo... debo regresar... ¿Quién es? ... es mi culpa, no es mi tiempo, debo regresar... me necesitan..."

Y el hombre continuó hablando en la penumbra de la habitación. Sin, al parecer, saber completamente que Harry estaba ahí, que alguien estaba ahí. 

Y Harry se acercó un poco más y vio el cabello negro largo caer descuidado sobre los hombros del hombre. 

Y se dio cuenta de que éste hombre había sido la razón de su visita a éste lugar. 

Pero no hay sentido para preguntas. Eso no importa. 

Harry tiene una misión, y debe cumplirla. 

Ignorando -o no importándole- que su cuerpo brillaba más azulado que nunca, Harry flotó con lentitud y sigilo varios metros sobre el suelo. Hasta que quedó cara a cara con el hombre. Que seguía con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo en algún lugar del centro de la habitación. 

No importante. 

Harry fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en los azules del hombre y alzó sus manos hasta llevarlas ante el rostro del hombre. 

Que atrapó por los lados sin mostrar emoción o sentimiento alguno. 

Y los murmullos ajenos continuaban, al igual que el corazón apresurado y emocionado de Harry, indiferente a las expresiones de su rostro. 

Al extraño contacto de unas manos azules y, hasta cierto punto, algo transparentes del chico, el hombre pareció reaccionar al instante de un largo trance. 

Y ojos azules encontraron con desconcierto al impertérrito esmeralda. Para después recorrer en una expresión más que nada exhausta y confusa, los alrededores de la extraña habitación. 

Resultando un claro aumento de confusión. 

El hombre fijó de nuevo sus ojos en el chico -éste aún con sus manos sobre el rostro de aquél-, y abrió la boca para cerrarla de nuevo, sin ninguna palabra a salir. 

Que sucedió dos veces más, para la tercera lograr un balbuceo. 

— ¿Ha-Harry? ¿Q-qué...? ¿Q-qué p-pasó? —preguntó el hombre con confusión y extrañeza —. ¿Dónde... qué... cómo... Dónde estamos? 

Harry no contestó ni mostró señal alguna de escuchar las palabras del hombre. Aunque su corazón estuviera a punto de salírsele. 

Retiró las manos de la cabeza del hombre, y enseguida, moviendo ambas con sutileza a centímetros de distancia de las manos sujetadas por cadenas del hombre, éstas al instante desaparecieron, causando al hombre actuar conforme a la gravedad lo apetece. 

Y en un grito sorprendido recibió esto. Impresión aún más fue cuando se vio flotando a metro del suelo junto con un Harry a su lado, también flotando. 

—¿Harry? ¿C-cómo demonios hiciste eso? Y... ¿p-porqué estás azul? —preguntó el hombre ya pudiendo recuperar algo de su habla — ¿¡Qué está pasando!? —preguntó en un pronto ataque de histeria, incluyéndose al cansancio. 

Pero Harry no contestó. Llegando al suelo, tomó al hombre de la mano, y lo guió en silencio hacia donde una vez fuera su acceso de entrada. 

— ¿Quiénes son esas personas? ¿E-están muertos? Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó el hombre cuando Harry lo ignoró de nuevo. Trató de detener al joven por un momento, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, puesto que en ese preciso momento, vio cómo la mano del chico desaparecía en medio del aire lentamente. 

Apretó la mano que tenía agarrada a la de él casi instintivamente, mientras miraba con ojos sorprendidos y horrorizados cómo el cuerpo del chico iba desapareciendo poco a poco. 

La mano y el brazo izquierdo, la cabeza, el torso, y la mano izquierda junto con la propia mano derecha del hombre. 

Y antes de poder hacer algo, impedir o regresar con todas sus fuerzas -que en éste momento, por una extraña razón eran pocas- al cuerpo del chico, sintió una oleada de cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo avanzando conforme desaparecía en el aire. 

Sintiendo aún la mano bajo la suya, la apretó fuertemente al miedo de lo que pudiera pasar y no sentir las fuerzas suficientes de poder pelear, e impresionantemente, la mano le regresó el afecto. Con unas fuerzas enormes que se traducían en un suave reconforte. 

Suspiró aliviado. No estaba solo. 

Cuando el cosquilleo terminó, abrió los ojos. 

Y una extraña habitación le recibió. Parecía un estrado, pero... 

Viendo frente a él al esmeralda fijarse en su azul, el hombre regresó una mirada desconcertante a la igual pasible del otro. Antes de que pudiera comentar, preguntar o exigir algo, se sintió jalado por la mano y, no encontrando fuerzas para oponerse, se dejó llevar. 

Y antes de salir por la puerta, el hombre echó una vista de curiosidad a lo que él antes creyó era una oscura habitación con muchas personas extrañas colgadas. 

Y se encontró, sorprendido, que sólo el peculiar diseño de la habitación, y ese extraño velo le regresaban la imagen. 

Ese velo... ¿habían salido por ahí?

La escena desapareció de su campo de vista, y se volteó hacia el chico que aún seguía jalándolo con delicadeza. 

— ¿Harry? ¿Porqué no me contestas? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué no me dices? —preguntó el hombre con evidente preocupación en su voz. Y, en un intento de desesperación al ver que Harry no reaccionaba, y seguía caminado por el pasillo, el hombre continuó—. ¿Ha-Harry? Me estás asustando... Por favor... 

Y, para la impresión del hombre, el chico se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y conectó su mirada apacible con la preocupada. Y permaneció así por varios segundos. 

Segundos que para el hombre duraron una eternidad. 

Y, al final, el chico dio dos pasos cortos hacia él, y lo abrazó con lentitud y delicadeza. 

Todo esto, sólo logrando confusiones en el hombre. Pensó, de nuevo, en argumentar por motivos, razones, causas, porqués, cuándos, cómos... ¡todo!, pero, se encontró de nuevo oportunamente interrumpido. 

Una sensación de estar en dos lugares a la vez le invadió todo el cuerpo. Y reconoció la causa. 

Se estaban apareciendo. 

Y sintió cuando su cuerpo le indicó que sólo estaba en un solo lugar. Y abrió los ojos. 

El imponente castillo de Hogwarts en la oscuridad se hallaba frente a ellos. Y por los colores del cielo, se hacía constatar que el alba ya anunciaba su llegada.  

Sintió unos brazos sujetarle con fuerza y calidez cuando la debilidad le ganó al aparecerse de repente. 

Su mente era un mar de confusiones que vagamente lograban colarse en la superficie. Había entrado en un estado de semi-inconsciencia. 

Las sensaciones subían y bajaban a su alrededor y en él, y el mareo nunca cesaba. 

Pero los brazos cálidos alrededor de él nunca lo dejaron. Nunca. 

Perdió la noción del tiempo y regresó cuando sintió bajo él una suave camilla que al parecer, por el aire fresco y nocturno sobre su cabello y rostro, era flotante. Pero no se dedicó a pensar más. 

Una calidez de algo suave sobre él le invitó a un sueño. Y una mano sosteniendo la suya le decía que no tenía nada qué temer, estaba protegido, y Harry también lo estaba. 

Algunos pasos sobre piedra retumbando con un eco nocturno le llegó de vez en cuando. Abrió los ojos un poco en sus sueños para observar -sin entendimiento al momento, ni necesidad de preguntarse nada sobre la situación, sólo observar, y dormir- cómo el chico de cabello azabache y -por primera vez dándose cuenta- pijama muy holgada, movía la mano libre de un lado a otro al tiempo que una gárgola se movía para darle paso. 

Más pasos, y eso, fue lo último que escuchó... Antes de que el sueño comenzara a vencerlo...

— No te preocupes, estoy aquí. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí. Te cuidaré y te protegeré, y no dejaré que nada malo te pase —dijo una voz cálida y reconfortante, casi angelical. El hombre se permitió abrir los ojos una última vez, y vio el rostro de Harry con una mirada esmeralda consternada, reconfortante y cálida frente a él, con una media sonrisa, antes de que el sueño lo venciera finalmente—. Te quiero, Sirius...   

Harry abrió los ojos con lentitud y gimió por la gran cantidad de luz matinal que los dañaban. Entrecerrándolos, buscó a un lado sus gafas y se las puso con torpeza al adormecimiento todavía presente. 

Miró su habitación por unos instantes, sintiendo que algo faltaba, y fue justo cuando recordó su sueño anterior. 

Y parpadeó con fuerza para suprimir las lágrimas. 

Un hermoso sueño, que no le molestaría que fuera real. 

Un hermoso y cruel sueño que sólo le atormentaba más la existencia. 

Un sueño que le enseñaba que la realidad era mucho más dolorosa. 

Y el vacío dentro de sí se hizo presente de nuevo. Sólo para traer, a primeras horas de la mañana, recuerdos y recuerdos felices que había disfrutado con Sirius y que ahora sólo eran una daga que perforaba lenta, cruel y dolorosamente en su alma, en su corazón y en todo su ser. 

Apenas estaba amaneciendo y ya recibía el día con la más triste de sus caras. 

Había jurado hacía poco ver cada día en un nuevo modo, por Sirius, en honor a él, pero sencillamente, el sólo recuerdo de él no se lo permitía. 

Su esencia... aún presente, aún lastimando. 

Su sonrisa, todavía clavando en lo más profundo de su mente. 

Y los ojos azules que, perseguidos por un pasado horroroso, no vieron, mas que pocas veces, la alegría de la vida en su plena dicha. 

Y eso era lo que le dolía más a Harry.

Que la vida de Sirius fue sólo de sufrimiento y acabar con ella fue sólo... injusto. 

Sirius pudo ser feliz, pudo serlo. 

Él pudo hacer muchas cosas, de no haber estado muer... 

Basta. Suficiente. Estas divagaciones sólo traían dolor a su día. Lo mejor era no recordar, no sentir, no pensar...

No pensar... 

El chico de 15 años trató de devolver a su cama el sueño, y, vencido, se dio cuenta de que no vendría. 

De mala gana y con profunda tristeza que quería enterrar, se levantó de la cama. Se vistió, y salió de su cuarto para ver si podría conseguir hacer su desayuno antes de que los Dursleys aparecieran. 

Comenzó ese día con la misma mirada esmeralda perseguida por dolor, sufrimiento, muerte, angustia, tristeza, y, hacía algún tiempo, alegría de sus amigos a su lado. Alegría de tener a un padrino. 

Alegría que poco a poco, se estaba borrando. 

Y aún con eso, el joven mantuvo la mirada, sino gacha, a su frente siempre que caminaba. Tenía que seguir con su vida, aún sin Sirius, lo sabía...

Pero no podía aceptarlo aún... No, aún no...

Y así, el chico, hizo un esfuerzo por vivir al día, aún con la carga de tristezas y depresiones aumentadas...

Sin idea alguna de que, relativamente a ese mismo tiempo, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, un Albus Dumbledore más impresionado que nunca en todos sus años de vida, encontraba, fuera de su despacho en Hogwarts, una camilla flotante que llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente, pero vivo, de un Sirius Black que dormía pacíficamente con una pequeña pero notable sonrisa... 


End file.
